bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Siegwin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Fuuny you ask, I had that problem too. IF you are edit mode and you then click on template drop down at the top it should come down with a list of templates. Click the top one and then at the bottom of the screen that pops up, click "choose another template". Select Property Template. Fill in the grids and ta da. If it doesn't link then we suffer the same fate. I can't link mine either sooo....... Hope to see you around. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 21:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Sure thing dude. Its actually very easy. On the toolbar, click Template. Select Other template / magic word If it's not already on "Most Frequently Used" go to the input bar near the icon saying "Insert" and simply type in "Template: Property" From there, you just fill in what needs to be filled on the template sheet, (which is really just your Username). Good luck with your edits!Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 00:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering if you would be intrested in doing an RP Grizzaka 16:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Um how bout now, might be intresting I'll be using Ryu Martinez. Grizzaka 16:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, going on strong even though i just met you nice how bout this my Ray against your powerful character that way it'll be an even match and a fun RP Grizzaka 16:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'm game for it Grizzaka 21:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well do u want to RP now or later? Grizzaka 21:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well when u have the time make the artical and we'll start off with u going first Grizzaka 00:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gravity Force Firstly, let me extend a welcome to Bleach Fanfiction Wiki. Hope you stick around and make a few more interesting characters. I've read a few of your articles so far, and I've liked what you've written. Anyways, as for the Gravity Force, you need three members to give the go-ahead. You've got one from me, 'cause like I've said, I enjoyed your articles and think you could contribute quite a bit. I'd recommend asking Raze and Grizz, or any of the other members for the second and third vote. Hope you get a positive reply, dude :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) You have my vote to join the Gravity Force.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The GF Hmmmm...let us do an RP first so I can see what you got...if you dont mind of course =D RozeluxeMeitzen 16:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha who do you plan on using? I will be using Raze =) RozeluxeMeitzen 21:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Um alright man, I'm down you have my vote and welcome to Gravity Force. Grizzaka 22:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure Three approvals = membership, so your in. If you need info about the current story-lines we've got as a group, then head over here GF Story-line to see what arcs we're planning. The one we're doin' right now (some have finished, some haven't) is this Introduction Arc. If you have any questions, ask away, dude. I'll posy your name now :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RP Yo, um can I RP with Valtander? I'll just create the arrancar I'll use for the battle.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Opinion Hi how you doin, I am wondering could I have a review of Ashura from you?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 23:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you very much, I did update him a bit part of his personality and history. As for the Gf I say ask Raze or Kenji about that, I am sure you can still be active within the Gf. I would like to do an RP with you if your interested in doing one. ~'' ''Sento of the Spirits 00:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) But if you need a vote or whatever I will be happy to help you with anything.~'' ''Sento of the Spirits 00:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) GF Howdy. I'm sorry to hear about your accident, but we thought you'd simply up and left. Do you remember who gave you the votes, though? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the rules for rejoining have changed since you left, I'm afraid. You'll need to undergo an RP with one of the members and get re-voted in, 'cause there's been some trouble with members coming and going, wishing to leave, then wishing to re-join shortly after leaving; so we had to change things a little. I'd recommend either Raze, User:Sentonara or User:GunzOfWolfz for the RP, 'cause I've got way too many started right now to start more. The last two of the ones I mentioned are relatively new, so you might wanna hit them up. As for the vote I gave earlier, it still stands, but you'll need to do the RP to be made a member. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC)